warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Pool
This is the book three in the Dawn of the Love series. Allegiances Wip! 'Chapter One' "Icestream! " meowed Jaggedfur, racing up to me. "I wanted to see you..." He looked down embarrassed. I nodded, starring at my plump sister, Lakeshine, who was huge! Her belly was swollen with her and my chrush, Skystorm's kits. "Ok!" He meowed happily. "By the stream?" I nodded, smiling at him. "Race you there!" We leap away, towards the stream. ****** We sat down, and lapped at the water, gingerly, huffing trying to catch our breath. Jaggedfur's white and grey pelt rose, then fell, as he lapped. I used my paw to smash him with the water. "Hey!" He purred, knocking me over, and leaping on me. " stop that! " "Get off me, you great lump!" I knocked him off me, playfully. Purring, he splashed me with water, making my white pelt soaked. "Ugh!" I meowed , playfully. "Mouse-brain!" I leap on him, shoving water on his face. He shoved me off, and I fell into the freezing river.I "Ah!" My face but the water, and I sank. ' Its not my time yet, StarClan!' I tryed to rise up, but I couldn't, my long fur pushed me down. Paws grabbed me, and teeth sank into my scruff. Jaggedfur! I love you right now! But want to kill you! Jaggedfur swam towards the bank. "Thank you!" I gasp, throwing up water. He pressed his fur to mine. I leaned into him as we clambered home. ****** At the camp entrance, Jaggedfur stopped. "Icestream... Can I ask you something?" I looked up at him, he was taller than me. "Yes." "Will you be my mate? " he ask, sitting down. I chocked in pain. "Yes." I leaned into him, purring. Wandering what the Dark Forest had in store for me tonight. 'Chapter Two' "You said yes!" '' yowled Reedfur, "Do I mean nothing to you?!" I painfully sank to the ground. He had just mated me, telling that I'd better be expecting his kits. "No! No! No! No, you do not! Jaggedfur does! I love ''him. Not you." '' I hissed. He pushed his muzzle into mine. "How dare you! Your not leaving until your expecting my kits!" Then, he stopped. "No, I'll let you leave. You don't deserve to bear my kits!" I leap, "I won't back down! I will stand my ground! Hey, baby, there is no easy way out now." He looked startled. But it was too late. My claws sliced his throat. He fell, blood pulsing from his neck. "Just...Like....Your...Mother..." Gasping, he went limp. I froze. "What? Tell me!" ****** That morning, I felt ''free. I leap out of my nest, and knew I wouldn't be expecting his kits. StarClan wouldn't let me. I raced to Lakeshine, who was laying like a log on the ground, beside the nursery. "Hey!" I mewed. She looked up, and purred. Her blind eye was white, but her other as beautiful. "Hey, what's up?" She ask. I sat beside her. "Well, I just got a mate and-" "What? Congrats!" My sister purred, licking my cheek. "You deserve a mate. " I licked her cheek back, very quickly. "Jaggedfur is great." I purred. "Icestream! Come on a patrol with me! " called Jaggedfur, across the clearing. I nodded to Lakeshine, who smirked at me. "See ya!" I raced to him, purring, and nuzzled him. "You seem cheerful." He purred. I nodded. "Your here, that's why." " Well, let's go talk somewhere private. " he meowed, leading me behind the nursery. ****** "Do you want to have kits?" He ask, nuzzling my face. I froze. Then thought about me. Our kits. Playing. I knew I wanted to be a mother. "Yes!" I purred. Then added silently: As long as I am not as fat as Lakeshine! (They mated, I hope your liking the story, !) 'Chapter Three' I glanced at Lakeshine, who hauled herself up on the rock, leading to the nursery cave. Sighing, I went to the medicine cat den, to see if I was expecting. "Fushine?...Furshine?" I meowed. Furshine's dappled tortoiseshell pelt shown beside a rock. "Yes, honey?" She meowed, coming up. " I was just wondering if I could be expecting kits. " I meowed. Furshine purred. "Ok, lay on that rock." She pointed with her tail towards the smooth, light-grey rock. I layed down on it, and let her paws feel my belly. Furshine looked up, her gaze happy. "You currently expecting, Icestream." She meowed. I leap up, almost nocking the she-cat over. "Whoops! Sorry, Furshine!" Furshine smiled. "It's ok, run along, Icestream." I nodded, racing out of the den. ***** "Help! Help me! It hurts!" I herd a painful yowl. ' Lakeshine!' 'Chapter Four' Furshine raced last me, yowling to get Skystorm. I nodded, racing into the forest. ***** "Skystorm!" I yowled. Skystorm's face popped out of a bush, his eyes sparkled with annoyance. "What is it, Icestream?" " The kits are coming! Hurry! " I yowled, racing into the bush, that lead to an path, towards the camp, Skystorm following me. ***** "Help me! It hurts! Get Skystorm!" Wailed Lakeshine, who was curled in her nest, her eye wild, and scared. "It's ok, Lakshine!" Meowed Furshine, " Skystorm is here. " Skystorm came in, and crouched beside his mate, licking her forhead. "It's ok, my love. Just push. Our kits will be here soon." Lakshine's eye glistened with grief. "I won't be here." She wimperd. " I've been hearing Rockshade calling to me, telling me to come home. " Skystorm looked at Furshine. "Will she be ok?" His voice sounded deep, and his gaze worried. Furshine looked away. "I don't know." She mewed. Skystorm licked my sister's forhead. "I see the first one coming. Push!" Lakeshine yowled in pain as a silver-grey tabby she-kit came out. Furshine felt Lakeshine's belly. "Five more, I think. Push, Lakeshine!" Lakeshine yowled as another kit came out, his black fur plastered to his body. ***** Soon, Lakeshine had given birth to four she-kits, and two toms. I looked at each, purring. I'll have kits soon too! 'Chapter Five' I awoke I a dark forest, and let out a yow l of terror. Reedfur was standing right in front of me. He chuckled. "Think you could kill me?" Category:Texaswild's stories Category:Killers Arc